hogsfandomcom-20200214-history
H.O.G.'s Listed on B.F.G. - All the rest
H.O.G.'s Listed on B.F.G. - All the rest You may change the title of this, I think this will help with the B.F.G. Publishing page. So this is a list of every game that is listed on B.F.G., but then I realized that I can't keep up with this list and figure out what the site, it's a long list and I'll try it cut in half. Also mixed in are a few that I'm sure can't actually be considered, I have tried to remove as many that have a site, but as I said it's a long list. Now, I've found out that 8th Floor games makes some games, but unfortunately, they only have a Facebook page. Games list - 1 Moment of Time - Silentville 1 Penguin in 100 Cases 100% Hidden Objects 1001 Nights - The Adventures of Sinbad 1912 - Titanic Mystery 20,000 Leagues under the sea - Captain Nemo (a few words after the word Leagues needs to be capitalized, but I'm not sure.) 7 Roses - A Darkness Rises A Girl in the City A Gypsy's Tale - The Tower of Secrets A Plot Story (this is part of a series) A Vampire Romance - Paris Stories (this is I think Casual Arts) A Vampire Tale A Wizard's Curse Abandoned - Chestnut Lodge Asylum (Artifex Mundi?) Adventure Chronicles - The Search for Lost Treasures Affair Bureau Agatha Christie - The ABC Murders Age of Oracles - Tara's Journey (Gogii games? Not sure, could also be Artifex Mundi games) Al Emmo's Postcards from Anozira Aladin and the Wonderful Lamp - The 1001 Nights (ignore the spelling of Aladin, the company is I believe in the Ukraine or somewhere like that.) Alchemy Mysteries - Prague Legends Alex Hunter - Lord of the Mind Alexandra Fortune - Mystery of the Lunar Archipelago Alice's Adventures in Wonderland Alice - Behind the Mirror Alora and The Broken Portal Amanda Rose - The Game of Time Amazing Heists - Dillinger Amulet of Dreams Amulet of Time - Shadow of la Rochelle Amusement World! Ancient Adventures - Gift of Zeus Ancient Spirits - Columbus' Legacy (EleFun Games?) Angelica Weaver - Catch Me When You Can (Eipix Games?) Animal Agents Animism - The Book of Emissaries Anka Annie's Millions Antique Mysteries - Secrets of Howard's Mansion Antiques Roadshow Apothecarium - The Renaissance of Evil Apparitions - Kotsmine Hills Aquascapes Around the World in Eighty Days - The Challenge Art Detective Art of Murder - Deadly Secrets Atlantic Journey - The Lost Brother Atlantic - Mysteries of Ancient Inventors Autumn's Treasures - The Jade Coin Backstreets of the Mind Barn Yarn Bathory - The Bloody Countess Becky Brogan - The Mystery of Meane Manor (there is a second one, but not sure if it came out) Bedtime Stories - The Lost Dreams Beyond the Invisible - Evening Beyond the Legend - Mysteries of Olympus Beyond the Unknown - A Matter of Time Bigfoot - Chasing Shadows Black Rainbow Black Swan Black Viper - Sophia's Fate Blood and Ruby Bloodline of the Fallen - Anna's Sacrifice Blue Tear Borgia - Faith and Fear Break the Curse - The Crimson Gems (may not be a HOG) Broken Hearts - A Soldier's Duty Brunhilda and the Dark Crystal (Codeminion) Cajun Cop - The French Quarter Caper Calavera - Day of the Dead Cases of Stolen Beauty Castle Secrets - Between Day and Night Castle - Never Judge a Book by Its Cover Celtic Lore - Sidhe Hills Charlaine Harris - Dying for Daylight (Ch. 1-4) (I-Play, also Orneon) Cheatbusters Christmas Adventure - Candy Storm Christmas Eve - Midnight Calling (Elephant Games?) Christmas Tales - Felling's Journey Christmasville Chronicle Keepers - The Dreaming Garden Chronicles of Witches and Warlocks Chronicles of Vida - The Story of the Missing Princess Chronoclasm Chronicles City of Fools City Style Clairvoyant - The Magician Mystery Classic Adventures - The Great Gatsby Clockwork Tales - Of Glass and Ink Columbus - Ghost of the Mystery Stone (EleFun Games?) Column of the Maya Committed - Mystery at Shady Pines Contract with the Devil Cooking Quest (don't think this is an actual HOG, it's older style, I think, never played it) Corpatros - The Hidden Village Crime and Punishment - Who Framed Rasnolnikov? Crime Secrets - Crimson Lily Criminal Investigation Agents - Petrodollars Criminal Stories - Presumed Partners Crossroad Mysteries - The Broken Deal Crossworlds - The Flying City Cruel Collections - The Any Wish Hotel Cruel Games - Red Riding Hood Cruise Clues - Caribbean Adventure (Casual Arts) Crystals of Time Curse at Twilight - Thief of Souls Cursed Cursed Fates - The Headless Horseman Cursed Memories - The Secret of Agony Creek Cursery - The Crooked Man and the Crooked Cat (Elephant Games) Dance of Death Dark Alleys - Penumbra Hotel Dark Angels - Masquerade of Shadows Dark Arcana - The Carnival Dark Asylum - Mystery Adventures Dark Chronicles - The Soul Reaver Dark City - London (I'm not sure whether this came out) Dark Heritage - Guardians of Hope Dark Lore Mysteries - The Hunt for Truth Dark Mysteries - The Soul Keeper Dark Ritual Dark Sisterhood - The Initiation Deadly Puzzles - Toymaker Deadly Voltage - Rise of the Invincible Deadtime Stories Death Pages - Ghost Library Defenders of Law Demon Archive - The Adventure of Derek Dept. 42 - The Mystery of the Nine Depths of Betrayal Detective Quest - The Crystal Slipper Detective Stories - Hollywood Discovery! A Seek and Find Adventure Dog Unit New York - Detective Max Doodle God - Genesis Secrets (Not sure this a HOG) Doors of the Mind - Inner Mysteries Downtown Secrets Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - The Strange Case Dr. Lynch - Grave Secrets (Orneon) Dracula's Legacy Dracula - Love Kills Dream Catchers - The Beginning Dream Hills - Captured Magic Dream Inn - Driftwood Dream Sleuth Dream Walkers Dreamland Dreams from the Past Eastville Chronicles - The Drama Queen Murder Eco Rescue - Project Rainforest Elementary, My Dear Majesty (Is this a HOG?) Elixir of Immortality Elly Cooper and the City of Antiquity Embrace of Ocean - Story of Hope Enchanted Fairy Friends - Secrets of the Fairy Queen Category:Article stubs